


Invisible

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, fluffy fun, invisible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Lena wants to share a new L-Corp project with Kara, but when an experiment gets underway, it doesn't go as planned. Kara must uncover how to bring Lena back. In the meantime, Lena makes some new discoveries.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short and sweet. Just playing with some Supercorp :-)

The morning crowd bustled around Noonan's. Baristas were cheerily taking and making orders. Waitresses weaved between tables and chairs as customers milled about. Hurried business people mixed with more laid back students and hipster types, making Noonan's one of the city's best melting pots. 

Always happy to observe the people she served every day, Kara contently people watched while she waited. Taking a slow sip of her latte, she glanced down to her watch again. 

Lena was late and it wasn't like her to be late. The tech mogul had called Kara the night before offering an exclusive first look at a new piece of technology L-Corp was creating and building for the government. Always grateful for a scoop, Kara jumped at the invitation. She kept to herself, though, that her true motivation for getting up at the crack of dawn for an early meeting was simply the opportunity to see Lena. 

The relationship between Lena and Kara had grown richer and richer over time. Now, the depth of feeling they shared was undeniably beyond only friendship. Spending time with Lena was the only thing that would have Kara excitedly jumping out of bed early enough to have her hair done in a precise, yet attractive updo and her makeup on point before the sun was even up. 

But now it was light outside and Kara was at a table by herself. With a sigh, she picked up her phone. Just as she was about to call Lena, she heard a most familiar voice say a rushed, “Excuse me.” 

Looking up, Kara beamed instantly as Lena made her way around a few customers and toward Kara. Kara stood as Lena approached and opened her arms, fully knowing she would be met with a tight embrace. 

“Hey,” Kara greeted as Lena reached out and wrapped her arms fully around Kara's torso. 

“Hi,” Lena replied, and Kara could practically hear the smile in the simple word as they hugged.

They held onto each other a moment longer than necessary for just a hello. When they finally pulled back, each woman was smiling warmly at the other. They sat and Kara pushed a cup over to Lena. 

“I got your favorite,” Kara said happily. 

Lena snatched up the cup, taking a long drink. “Thank you, I needed that.” Her face turning apologetic, Lena quickly said, “I'm so sorry I'm late. I was making some last minute adjustments to the project before I brought you up to see it.” 

That meant Lena had already been up much longer than Kara. Kara admired her work ethic. “I appreciate you putting in the effort.” Unable to resist knowing what Lena had up her sleeve, she asked, “So, what is this mysterious project?” She took another sip of her drink. 

“No, no,” Lena said playfully. “You have to see it. I've never worked on anything like this.” Lena was clearly excited. “I can't wait to show it to you.” 

Kara couldn't stop smiling. She leaned forward in her seat. “Well, thank you for the exclusive. You didn't have to do this.” 

Lena didn't respond, but Kara saw her gaze drop to the table. Their hands were so close that their fingers were almost touching. She looked back up. “I'm always happy to help you,” she said quietly. 

Softening her smile, Kara barely moved her index finger to brush Lena's. Unexpectedly, Lena shifted her hand, lightly intertwining their fingers on the table top. Their eyes met and Kara's heart pounded with the easy touch. She could feel Lena's pulse in the pads of her fingers. It was racing like hers, yet her companion seemed so calm. 

Kara swallowed, pressing her lips together lest she grin too widely and give away her giddiness. Thankfully, the twinkle in Lena's eyes and the blush on her cheeks let Kara know she wasn't the only one who was thrilled with the contact. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, savoring the warmth of the other's hand and watching each other. Eventually, Lena reluctantly slipped her hand back across the table, taking hold of her cup with both hands. 

And, just like that, they had taken another step closer to one another. They were two female powerhouses, one intelligent beyond measure and tough as nails, the other more fierce than any natural phenomenon yet so caring. Somehow they seemed to weave together seamlessly. Kara had never felt such attraction and devotion at the same time. 

After sitting quietly for a short while, sipping their lattes and letting the new intimacy settle over them, Lena finally asked, “Are you ready to see what I built?” 

There was a subdued ado in Lena's attitude this morning that made it obvious to Kara that she was charged up about whatever this secret project was. It was contagious and made Kara chuckle. “Yeah, let's go.” 

They both stood and grabbed their bags. Kara gasped slightly when Lena took her hand, tugging her toward the door. Her brain moved a million miles a minute, trying to commit the feeling to memory as quickly as possible. Despite their fast steps, Kara shut out the crowd around them that filled the cafe and focused. 

Lena's hand was small in hers. Their palms were pressed together with Lena's tight grip. Her fingers were slender and fit wonderfully with Kara's. Kara didn't want to let go. So she didn't. 

They came out onto the street, still holding hands, glancing shyly at each other. A breathy giggle came from Lena and the sound thrilled Kara. If she was the reason that huge grin was painted over Lena's perfect lips, Kara would hold her hand forever. 

They meandered around the downtown streets, making their way to L-Corp, chatting about this and that. Rounding the corner to their destination, they released one another's hands, a silent agreement that this was between them and no one else was yet privy to this level of their relationship.

Still, Kara couldn't resist the urge to touch her. She placed her hand lightly on the small of Lena's back, guiding her through the door and into L-Corp’s lobby. 

They came into the elevator. The doors closed and Lena said, quietly, “We should talk later.” She brushed her fingers over the back of Kara's hand. “About this.”

The soft smile on her face let Kara know that they were on the same page. Adjusting her glasses, Kara replied, “I'd like that.” 

Less than a minute later, the elevator dinged and they found themselves on a classified floor that required Lena to swipe her security badge to open the elevator doors. Coming out into a hallway, Lena led the way down the long hall.

At the end of the hall there was a double door. Resting her hand on the latch handle, Lena asked, “Ready?” 

Kara didn't know how to respond. She had no idea what Lena had been working on, but based on Lena's demeanor, it was big. Kara's lips parted in answer to the rhetorical question and her eyes went to the door, waiting in expectation for it to open. 

Lena didn't make her wait long. She threw open the doors and Kara's eyes went wide. Chin dropping, Kara took hesitant steps into the room. A massive machine stood before her. Metal scaffolding reached thirty feet high supporting a strange array of what appeared to be mirrors. The machine was built as a circular structure and, in the center was a large platform. 

Kara was able to recognize the robotic, industrial sized lasers thanks to seeing similar ones at the DEO, but she'd never seen this many in one place. They were all aimed at the center of the round platform. It was a marveling sight, yet equally intimidating. 

Blinking away her surprise, Kara let out a whispered, “Wow.” 

Scientists and engineers worked their way around the huge machine, calibrating and adjusting. A hissing noise came from one of the laser towers, drawing Kara's attention. 

“It's just a pressure release valve,” Lena assured her. “They're getting ready for another test.” 

“Test?”

Nodding, Lena confirmed, “That's why I brought you. I wanted you to see it.” She released a long breath. Her expression changed as she looked over the machine, becoming almost affectionate. “I've been working on this for a very long time.” 

Kara's reporter's instincts took over. “Working on what?” 

With wide eyes and a mysterious excitement on her face, Lena quietly and clearly said one word. “Invisibility.” 

Unable to hide the disbelief from her expression, Kara looked at Lena like she'd gone crazy. “Invisibility,” she repeated skeptically. 

“I'm not kidding.” Lena was wearing the easy confidence that Kara had become accustomed to from her. She always got swept up in Lena's confidence. 

Kara looked back to the giant machine and considered it. She certainly had never seen anything like it. Curiosity got the better of her. She glanced back to Lena. “How does it work?” 

“A trick of the eye,” Lena answered, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” Kara knit her brow, adjusting her glasses. 

“Light,” Lena elaborated. Walking farther into the expansive room, she moved closer to the machine indicating for Kara to follow. “Our eyes process all kinds of light,” she explained, “and, based on how light hits an object, our brains interpret what that object is.” She paused and turned to Kara. “Or whether an object is even there.” 

Kara was taking it in. “Okay…” 

One of the engineers came up to them, handing Lena a clipboard and walking off to resume his work on the machine. Lena quickly looked over the papers and then asked Kara, “Have you ever thought you saw something, done a double take, looked back and the thing was gone? Or it was something else entirely?” 

“Of course,” Kara replied. “Everyone has.” 

Lena lifted a finger and pointed it at Kara to emphasize her point. “It was the light.” She breathed out and turned to face the machine. Kara didn't miss the almost reverent tone in her voice. “This machine manipulates molecules so that our eyes process the light hitting them differently.” She looked around to the lasers. “After these lasers bend the molecules, the light skips right off the surface of the object and our brains won't even recognize that something is right there in front of us.” 

Playing the ace reporter, Kara said pointedly, “It's a good theory.” 

“It's not a theory.” Lena put her hands on her hips triumphantly. “We've done it.” 

A silent pause settled between them while Lena waited with a grin. Kara's mind raced to process what Lena had just said. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Was Lena really saying what it sounded like she was saying? 

“Are you saying you've made things invisible?” Kara asked. Lena only nodded in response. “Lena, I… that's… I don't know what to say.” Kara was dumbstruck. 

“I know,” Lena said. “It's remarkable to say the least.” 

Still catching up to what her girlfriend… wait… friend... was saying, Kara hesitantly asked, “So, can I see?”

“That's why I brought you here.” Turning away from Kara, Lena called out to all the people bustling around the machine. “Everyone get ready!” 

All the people wearing white lab coats and hard hats dropped what they were doing and moved to do something else. Lena walked with quick steps across the room to a large control panel. Kara watched her go with closed-lipped smile. She loved the way Lena commanded the respect of the people she worked with. 

Following her, Kara's gaze swept over the controls. They looked complicated. She thought to herself that Winn would have a field day with this. 

“When we first started testing, we couldn't get anything right,” Lena told her. “Then one small adjustment here or there got us closer. Now we've had three successful tests.” 

Kara lifted her eyebrows. “You made something disappear three times?” It was unbelievable. 

She nodded. Kara breathed out an unsure chuckle. “I understand your skepticism,” Lena said. “Just wait.”

Both women turned their attention towards the platform. One of the engineers took a metal folding chairs and carefully placed it in the exact center of the platform. Kara and Lena left the control panel in the hands of one of the techs and went to the edge of the platform. 

Everyone who wasn't occupied with a task came to stand around the circular platform. There was an atmosphere of anticipation among them and Kara was quickly caught up in it. Her heart rate ticked up as they waited. 

The large laser towers powered up with a whirring sound. Kara's eyes were glued to the metal chair as someone began a countdown. A computerized voice sounded over a loudspeaker: “Ten seconds to initiation.” 

However, after only a couple seconds, there was a disruption. A cluster of observing lab techs standing right next to Kara and Lena got too close to the platform. One them tried to take a step back, but only ended up tripping over the foot of another, causing him to stumble. Suddenly, he slipped. 

Lena acted quickly. Standing directly beside him, she reached out to steady him, ensuring he didn't trip onto the platform. Kara let out a small gasp as she saw the lasers begin to glow a deep red. She was about to use her super speed to grab Lena, but it all happened too fast and she caught off guard. 

The lab tech’s momentum pulled Lena, yanking her onto the platform just as the man was able to regain his footing. He was safely on the concrete floor, but Lena has been flung onto the platform. 

The countdown continued, “Two… one…” 

Everything moved in slow motion for Kara. Lena's gaze met hers and the fear in her emerald pools was unmistakable. Desperately, Kara reached a hand out to Lena, but just as Lena shifted to lift her hand to Kara's, a bright flash of laser light filled the room, momentarily blinding them all. On instinct, Kara's arm flew over her eyes. 

The flash was gone as quickly as it came, and Kara lowered her hands. Heaving breaths came from Kara's chest as she quickly looked around, panicked. 

“Lena.” She said the name quietly, expecting that Lena would come into view. But when everyone else instantly began calling their boss's name, Kara's head reeled. Terror took the place of mere fear and Kara cried out, “Lena!” 

She frantically looked around to no avail. Lena had disappeared.


End file.
